Asassination
by Jay-Chammy
Summary: Preview only right now! This is an idea right now that'll soon be a story and a prologue is to be up soon too! Constructive criticism welcomed! Actual summary will be up when the story is official!


**This is only a preview for this story! If you've read my other stories on this fandom (The in-progress ones)**

**Death Can't Be Forgotten is postponed until further notice, some things in episode 4 put a big hole in the plot so I'm actually going to wait for episode 5 to come out so I know everyone's fate and I can do logical adjustments**

**La Vie Est Drole is just a collection of one-shots for when I have nothing else to do...**

**This preview you're about to read is an idea and if you guys like the idea I'll try to make it into a decent story over time, I'll also be posting a prologue on how a situation happened. It'll be confusing because it won't be fully explained until later into the story (If I do make it into a story) **

**The story will contain a lot of plot twists if you're into that!**

* * *

"I was so scared that night, I thought I killed an actual human-being..." I trailed off, adverting my gaze to the door with blood-thirsty lurkers on the other side

I looked at her, she was pissed, that was for sure. "I was dead wrong." I finished

* * *

"It wasn't a mistake that's for sure!" I shouted furiously, brushing my fingers against the gun on my hip, ready to shoot. _What am I thinking? It'd make too much noise and such a mess... _I glared at the 11-year old before me "It's not like it matters to you anyways." I spit out bitterly

* * *

_Shit. I made her cry... What do I do? I'm not good at this stuff..._

Walking up to her crying figure, I bend down next to her on the rug floor. "I didn't mean it?" I try

She looks up at me like I'm a fucking alpaca hula-dancing, like a "Are you fucking kidding me look"

I pat her awkwardly on the back.

_I am never doing this again..._

"I'll leave the comforting skills to you, kid. It's one of the thousand things you're good at..." I say jokingly, she gives me a small smile. _Mission accomplished, where's the cool shades and badass explosion behind me?_

* * *

"I'll help you..." she says, bringing out her pistol and giving me a serious look "I'll help you find those people..."

"Faith is something you shouldn't be handing out like that..." I say, cocking an eyebrow

"I know," the amber-eyed girl says "But if you kept that act up for so long, and even fooled _me._" she looked at me straight in the eyes, something was burning in there, I couldn't quite put my finger on it until she finished her statement "It's worth taking the risk."

_Determination._

At that moment I knew this girl wouldn't give up.

* * *

"Did you really just say that?" I ask the curly haired girl quizzically as we walked down the gravel-dirt trail

"What?" she shoots back, as if she did something wrong, which in my case she did.

"That's like calling us fucking Batman and Robin!" I state, not really liking the sound of that quite yet

"Night-Wing" I hear her murmur under her breath

"Who the fuck is _'Night-Wing' _" I ask putting quotation marks in the air for "Night-Wing"

"It's technically Robin but older..." she shrugs off

"And how the hell do you know this crap?" I ask brushing some dirt off my jacket

"Duck..." I barely hear her whisper

_Duck? Sounds familiar... Oh yeah back at the ski lodge Kenny called her that! Was that his son? Aaaannnd I just brought up painful memories for her, didn't I?_

The rest of the walk was silent until...

* * *

"What's so important on finding these guys anyway, I get the whole assassination problem...But an organization? That has something you need? What is it that you just _need _so badly?" Clementine asks wiping her pistol of lurker blood

"I'll tell you that when we beat their asses." I say simply, reloading my own gun, a 9mm.

"Promise?" she asks almost sounding like she's holding back a laugh, while pointing out her pinky to me.

I grunt, "Are you really going to make me do that shit?" I ask, quirking my brow. She give me a pointed look that shouts "Are you really pulling _that _card?" I sigh in defeat and interlock pinkies with her "Promise" I grunt

* * *

_I honestly don't mind being Batman anymore, only if she's my Night-Wing..._

* * *

"I don't mind dying, I'm only keeping my promise to Lee..." The 11-year old says bluntly while warming herself up near the small fire

"Don't say that." I say angrily. She gives me a look.

"I thought you didn't care about what happened to me, we made a deal. Remember?" She replies, reminding me the deal we made months ago

"Things change." I say simply

* * *

"Help me! Stop it! Ahhh!"

**_Shing_**

_Is that the sound of a blade? No..No...NO! It can't be... I've never felt so helpless before..._

"SARAH!" The voice screams

"Clementine..." I croak, my throat is sore. _I guess that's what happens when someone puts you in a choke hold._

_I'm sorry Clementine..._

* * *

**Sooo how was it? Don't look at me like that *pouts***

**If you want to find out the whole story leave a review!**

**If you have any suggestions PM me or leave it in a review!**

**I don't mind teaming up with someone on this story! Just teach me how to send chappies out to only specific people lol.**

**Don't forget about the prologue! That'll be out sooner or later!**


End file.
